Talk:Masheer Abu-Marzuq
Possible error with this page I did some looking and I think we have the wrong actor and character name. I think that this particular character we're describing is supposed to be Masheer played by Sammy Sheik. The photo I found looks like him. Picture link Anyone agree? Also, where did the Kouri come from? --Sivak 04:09, 22 January 2007 (UTC) : Hi. I'm the one who originally created this page. I got the name Zamil Kouri from the episode summary of from which he appeared. I trusted that whoever wrote that summary got the name write. For some reason the picture link doesn't work so I don't know who to trust. I'll leave it at Masheer unless someone else comes with evidence supporting the Zamil theory. -- Vinny2 :: Zamil Kouri has his own stub page now, and a talk page where this discussion should continue. If anyone can get a definite pic of Zamil, now that we know he isn't Masheer, please post it there and include his role so the article can actually be fleshed out. The only reason I didn't do it myself is because the episode I'm looking at online doesn't permit me to see clearly which character is actor Hrach Titizian. – Blue Rook 03:51, 15 June 2007 (UTC)talk Name I don't believe it is a necessary step to note when a name is derived from co-star credits and not the episode scenes per se. There must be hundreds of such cases, right? The BGINs in my view are best left for the really obscure sources. 00:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I was doing it just as there's nothing IU about their names at all, which I thought was notable for an in-universe article. But I guess practically speaking there may be lots - shall I work through and create list offline, then I can post which ones would have to change in the forum so we could okay/reject it as a thing to change on pages?--Acer4666 01:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't understand; can you put that in other words? 02:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Haha which part? ::: 1) I think that the instances are notable, even if there are many of them. These character articles are all in-universe; yet a major part of the page (the title, the guy's name) has no in-universe evidence whatsoever! I think it's possible that someone could watch an episode an be very confused as to why we've called this guy Masheer, having not seen the credits. I think BGIN notes like this are not BGIN notes per se - I see them more as citation notes explaining the source of the name, which I think is necessary when we've used an OOU source. ::: 2) What I'm gonna do about this: I'm not gonna add anymore such notes (and you can revert the notes I've added if you want). But, I'm gonna make a list of all the times we've used the credits as a name source (offline). Then, I'm gonna post that list in the forum, and say "I think these articles need notes explaining their oou-sourced names", and people can make a judgement on whether they want it, having seen exactly how many cases there are and which articles it would affect. ::: Am I making anymore sense haha?--Acer4666 08:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Okay I understand it now, sure you can do that (second part), but I probably won't be subsequently convinced that the first part is necessary. There's nothing confusing about the co-star list as a source for names, and if someone is so unfamiliar with the show as to not know about the co-star list, then it isn't our job to preemptively start throwing hundreds of notes around for this hypothetical individual. It is a bit like posting notes on pages saying that "objects fall in 24 because the real-life law of gravity applies in-universe, too". It's not our responsibility to spell out such things simply because the source is OOU. Those notes are only useful when the source is obscure, whether it be OOU (a script, etc) or IU (a barely-visible on-screen list, etc). 10:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, less the source-clarifying issue, more the fact that these are in-universe articles, and we never ever ever use oou info in the main body of iu articles, with the one exception of names. I think an explanation of what info is oou and what isn't is needed. There is always confusion about iu vs oou information among new editors--Acer4666 11:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC)